


Soothing Jesse

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: Lunchtime Drabble Fics [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Boy Kissing, Character with ADD, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Random Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during my lunch break for my Beta Sam who asked for:</p><p> Brian/Dom help Jesse calm down on one of his ‘off’ days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Jesse

 

Jesse stared unblinkingly at the wall.

“Jesse?” Dom called for the second time.

“Jesse!”

“What?” The younger man jumped slightly.

“You okay? You’ve been staring at that wall for a good ten minutes.”

“Sorry Dominic, I’ve been trying to finish up the designs for the new bodies but I just can’t-” He broke off frustrated.

“What have you got so far?”

Jesse opened the program on his laptop and showed Dom the basic designs, there wasn’t much.

“Having an off day.” Jesse said quietly, embarrassed by his own condition.

“That’s okay, what do you want to work on?”

“I don’t know.” Jesse said sadly.

“You want to work on the Charger with Brian and me?” Dom grinned.

Jesse nodded.

Brian didn’t even question when Jesse joined Dom back inside the garage.

Jesse was bouncing on his feet, eyes flitting about the place.

His hands seemed to be shaking too.

“Had too much sugar?” Brian teased kindly.

Jesse was too focused on the new intercooler to reply.

Dom just grinned and moved to Brian, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s hips.

“He’s having an off day.” Dom said softly, so Jesse wouldn’t hear.

“That’s okay. I need a hand with the head anyway.” Brian leant his head back onto Dom’s shoulder and turned his face to kiss his cheek.  

Dom smiled at the kiss and gave Brian a small nudge forward.

“Hey Jesse, wanna help me strip a head? I know it won’t be glorious but I need the gaskets stripped off the metal and it polished back nice and flat, you up for it?”

Jesse nodded.

Brian handed him the metal plate and a wire brush.

“Let me know when you’re done or if you need something else to do.” Brian smiled.

Jesse nodded and moved to sit just out of the way.

He got to work scrubbing the rubber/paper gaskets that had fused to the metal, cleaning them off and leaving brushed metal beneath.

It was a task that didn’t need his concentration so Jesse was free to just move his hands on auto pilot and leave his brain free to wander.

He watched Dom and Brian work over the engine.

Brian was cleaning out the block, making sure they were perfect for the pistons, which Dom was cleaning and checking for any imperfections.

They worked well together, a nice rhythm and flow and Jesse found himself matching them for pace and movement.

Just letting their calm easy movements dictate his own actions.

Jesse found it easier for him to concentrate and to get his task completed.

The satisfaction of handing over the clean Head to Brian was enough to have Jesse grinning for the rest of the day.

 


End file.
